His Butler, Punished
by Fullmetal224
Summary: Sebastian is really getting the raw end of the stick...Spanking involved as well as whatever punishments you would like to see!


In the Phantomhive manor, all was not faring well for the butler named Sebastian. He woke up one morning (which was strange because demons do not need sleep) irritable and it showed. He smarted off to his master Ciel one too many times during a case and as punishment he forced Sebastian to wear…a maid's outfit. It was black, and with white lace at the collar, puffy sleeves and skirt, and had a white bow on the back. Ciel even went as far as tying a frilly white headband into Sebastian's hair. The butler was nothing short of humiliated. Sebastian thought that this could not possibly get worse.

If only he knew.

His main job as head butler was to make sure the other servants did their jobs. If they did not or if it was not done well, he would fix it. However the servants were adamant that they could do it themselves that day, and the work was disastrous. The garden was in shambles with strewn flowers and dead grass littering the ground, the manor was covered in shoe polish among other things that Mey-Rin mistook for cleaning products, and the kitchen was nearly blown to bits with Bard's relentless military tactics on the food.

So now Sebastian stood and fidgeted in an empty hallway, wondering what to do.

'_If the Young Master were to see all of this…_'

"SEBASTIAN!" Came the all too familiar sound of his name being shouted through the manor. Sebastian jumped and ran to the source of the sound: His master at the bottom of the stairs.

"Study. NOW."

With that, his fate had been sealed, and Sebastian mumbled, "Yes, Young Master." before trudging behind him to the study.

Inside the study, Ciel sat at the wooden desk with Sebastian standing at attention. "Now then…" Ciel started, before Sebastian made the mistake of interrupting him.

"Young Master, I must say it was not my fault."

A hard glare was all he received before Ciel slammed his hands on the desk.

"Who do you think you are to interrupt when your master is speaking!? And honestly, it IS your fault! Your job is to make sure the other servants complete their tasks well, and you failed. So what if they don't want your help? You are their senior, so assert yourself! I don't even need to tell you this! You should already know!"

Sebastian hung his head. Young Master was right. He knew it, but of course it was embarrassing to admit. Ciel got out of the chair and walked over to a nearby table, picking up a long, thin stick.

"Bend over the desk, Sebastian. And don't forget to lift the skirt. And loose the bloomers."

Sebastian's eyes were wide as he blushed, and instead of doing as he was told, he backed away. "M-Master…surely you don't mean to-"

"I do not do anything I do not mean to do, Sebastian. Now do as I said!"

Sebastian gulped, and looked toward the desk. Placing his hands underneath the skirt of the dress, he slid down the women's knickers he was wearing, and bent over the desk. He lifted one hand off the desk temporarily to lift up the skirt of the dress, revealing his pale bottom.

"Hm." Ciel grunted as he walked over to the bent-over demon. Positioning the switch, Ciel tapped Sebastian's bottom lightly, then…

CRACK!

"AH!" The stripe both hurt and surprised Sebastian. Already the pain from the first strike caused two big tears to form at the corners of his eyes. He just hoped the Young Master would not see him cry.

CRACK!

"O-Oww!" The acknowledgement of pain was quiet, but Ciel heard it just fine. He smiled as for once he was making Sebastian literally squirm. Ciel raised a brow while he smirked, as he noticed Sebastian was squirming a bit too much.

He aimed a bit lower than the previous two, right where most of the pressure to sit would go.

CRACK!

"OWWW! OW OW!" Sebastian stomped his foot twice.

"Stop squirming, Sebastian, and I would not have to hit you there." The smaller male got close to Sebastian's head, and was able to see the tears Sebastian was trying to hold back. He couldn't have that, either, now could he?

Ciel let loose three hits in rapid succession, each going below the previous one. This was Sebastian's undoing. He allowed the tears to fall, but did not allow himself to bawl or sob. He settled instead for soft whimpers, hoping that this was what Master was going for.

Ciel frowned. Sebastian was whimpering and crying, but he expected more. However looking at the state of his cheeks, he could not smack them anymore without crossing welts, potentially breaking the skin. Ciel huffed, and set the switch back down on the table. Maybe next time.

"Get up, Sebastian. But remember you are not finished yet."

Sebastian heaved a sigh of relief, and slowly raised himself from the desk. He turned toward Ciel, a look of fear and sorrow plastered on his face. Ciel was not moved.

"Go stand in the corner. Then get back to work." Ciel gestured with a finger to an empty corner of the room, hoping more humiliation would teach the butler a lesson. As Sebastian trudged to the corner, Ciel sat at the desk and worked. A few minutes went by and Sebastian started to shift, biting his lip and letting out uncomfortable groans. After seconds of this pattern Ciel huffed.

"You may leave, Sebastian. But don't think that pitiful moans and squirming will sway me next time."

Sebastian could not have left any faster. '_There will hopefully be no next time, Master._'


End file.
